


A Madwoman in the Attic and a Byronic Hero

by missauburnleaf



Series: Middle Earth goes modern [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gothic tropes, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Puppy Love, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "For a moment they just looked at each other, she, the inexperienced twenty-four-year-old woman, who had just finished her doctor's degree in English, and he, the successful thirty-eight-year-old businessman..." - Bilbo gets a new job and falls in love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I think this piece of fiction might or might not be inspired by too many literal and literary tropes...

"You see, Miss Baggins," Mr Oakenshield told her, "your job as my personal assistant would include more than just coordinating my appointments and answering the phone. For one, I mostly work from home and rarely go to the office - usually only once or twice a week. And, of course, this means you will also work from my home, Erebor Mansion. Second, my sister and her children live with me and my sister is ill, so some of your tasks might include looking after her or the boys, though my youngest nephew has his own _caretaker_."

He ran a hand through his unruly dark hair, yet didn't blink while delivering this information, just fixing the gaze of his light blue eyes on her, studying her reaction.

Bilbo carefully chose her words before answering.

"I understand, Mr Oakenshield. And although these tasks might seem strange at first, it's not unusual for personal assistants to buy flowers for their employer's wife, choose cufflinks for their employer's husband or purchase toys for their employer's children, arranging doctor appointments and such. So, I think I can deal with this," she said, her hands neatly folded on Mr Oakenshield's impressive desk, made from solid oak, dark stained (how fitting), her face unreadable.

For a moment they just looked at each other, she, the inexperienced twenty-four-year-old woman, who had just finished her doctor's degree in English Literature, and he, the successful thirty-eight-year-old businessman -- who was rather casually dressed: dark blue jeans, light blue button-down shirt (which really stressed the colour of his eyes), beige cardigan, light brown blucher boots.

Bilbo almost felt overdressed in her smart, white blouse, wine-red blazer, beige trousers and brown, high-heeled loafers (to compensate her height of only 163 centimetres), yet when she had driven out of her hometown to this rather small office, she had wanted to look her most professional to get the job...

Because she needed the money. And after her father's death, she could do with a change of scene, so to speak.

And then he smiled at her.

A shy, almost-not-detectable smile, yet it was there, around the corners of his mouth and Bilbo thought that this was a man who seldom had reason to smile.

"Wonderful, Miss Baggins, I assume you can start as soon as possible?", he said, offering her his hand to shake.

Bilbo complied but was a little taken aback.

"Excuse me?", she remarked.

Mr Oakenshield shrugged.

"Well, there hadn't been that many applicants for the job and I must say that you are the most qualified with regard to your academic achievements and the most fitting with regard to your personality, so, I'd say you got the job", he offered.

Bilbo still couldn't believe her luck.

She got the job?

Despite her inexperience?

"Thank you, Mr Oakenshield, thank you!" she replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Not at all! I... _we_ will be glad to have you with us," he answered and Bilbo knew that he was not only speaking for himself and his company but also his sister and her children; somehow that unsettled her because she was a recluse who loved the company of books more than the company of people.

Yet she knew that this experience would do her good. And it would be a nice entry on her CV: EREBOR Inc. was a well-known company and although the family might have had some bad luck in the past, they were doing just fine now.

Well enough for the owner and CEO to employ his own personal assistant.

"I'm looking forward to it," Bilbo said.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was a cold, grey and rainy autumn day as Bilbo passed the security check at the gate of the property and drove her red Volkswagen Golf into the long driveway of Erebor Manor..."

It was a cold, grey and rainy autumn day when Bilbo passed the security check at the gate of the property and drove her red Volkswagen Golf into the long driveway of Erebor Manor.

Her first day at her new job; she was really excited!

And then she spotted the house.

It was huge.

And intimidating.

Its windows seemed to look at her like eyes.

Involuntarily, she shuddered, not even trying to imagine what it would be like to live in such an old mansion, completely different from her small but cosy parental home.

_I will get used to it_, she thought.

And then, she smiled when she registered the small playground in the front yard, complete with swing set, see-saw, slide and sandbox.

Of course, Mr Oakenshield lived here together with his sister and his nephews. And maybe the playground had already been there when he and his sister had been children.

To Bilbo's surprise, her new employer was already waiting for her in front of the house, together with a slim, dark-haired and beautiful yet sad looking woman and two small boys, one blond, the other brunette, approximately ten and six years old.

Mr Oakenshield's left arm was protectively wrapped around the smaller woman's shoulders, while his right hand was resting on the older, blond boy's shoulder, whereas the woman was holding the younger, brunette boy's left hand and the blond boy his right hand.

A real picture-book family.

Except for the fact that Mr Oakenshield was not the boys' father; Bilbo hadn't wanted to pry, so she hadn't ask him why his sister and her children were living with him but not her husband or life partner.

Maybe Mr Oakenshield's sister and her husband or partner were separated. Or he had even died.

Bilbo stopped her car in what seemd to be a private car park, where several cars were already parked, and got out.

"Welcome to Erebor Manor, Miss Baggins," Thorin said sincerely, whereas the woman just frowned.

She wore an expensive looking white blouse with an allover duck print, dark blue, tight fitting jeans, olive green rubber boots and a tartan cape of matching colours: different shades of green and blue with some red, white and yellow thrown into the mix.

"Are you our new aunt?", the little brunette boy asked excitedly.

"Kíli, that's very rude to ask. And besides, she is Uncle's _assistant_, not his _wife_", the blond boy hissed.

Bilbo blushed involuntarily.

Of course, she found Mr Oakenshield quite attractive, however it would not be a good move to start an affair with your employer.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Bilbo just commented, smiling in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

If she was honest, she felt very nervous, especially since Mr Oakenshield's sister seemed to muster her critically.

"Do you have any experience with children, Miss Baggins?" she asked slowly as if it was difficult for her to form a coherent thought, to find the appropriate words.

_But she is sick_, Bilbo reminded herself. Mr Oakenshield had informed her about that without ever saying what was wrong with her. Maybe some neurological problem.

"Well, yes, actually I have. I have a whole bunch of younger cousins," she answered truthfully.

"You see, Dís? I told you she was perfect," Thorin informed his sister before turning once more towards Bilbo.

"But where are my manners... Miss Baggins, this is my younger sister, Désirée Oakenshield, called Dís, and her two sons, Fíli and Kíli - Dís, Fíli, Kíli, this is my personal assistant, Miss Bilbo Baggins," he introduced his new assistant to his family, again being rather casual dressed in a royal navy jumper, well fitting, dark grey slacks and his blucher boots.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Oakenshield," Bilbo said, offering the other woman her hand.

"Likewise," she drawled while shaking the proffered hand.

It was cold and sweaty and Bilbo had to suppress the impulse to wipe her palm on her own beige jeans afterwards.

Then the brunette boy extended his hand towards her. "Hello, Miss Boggins!" he piped up, grinning from ear to ear and revealing his missing baby teeth.

"It's Miss _Baggins, _Kíli", the blond boy hissed again, which did not seem to impress his younger brother because Kíli still grinned at Bilbo.

_What a charming little fellow_, she thought while shaking his hand.

"Why don't you just call me Bilbo, then?" she offered the child.

"Hello, Bilba," he promptly parroted.

"It's _Bilbo, _Kíli - I'm sorry, Miss Baggins, but my brother is not very good at paying attention," Fíli apologized.

Bilbo presented him with a warm smile while shaking his hand.

"Of course, you can call me _Bilbo_, too!", she insisted and Fíli smiled shyly at her.

"So, why don't we go inside and have some refreshments? My sister has just made some tea and put some scones in the oven - I think they are ready now," Mr Oakenshield suggested, which made Fíli and Kíli cheer.

Bilbo smiled sincerely at him.

"That would be wonderful, Mr Oakenshield," she replied, not missing the sceptical look Dís sent her way.

"Thorin, please - when I can call you Bilbo, then?" he offered.

Bilbo blushed again.

"Of course, Mr... Thorin!"


	3. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To Bilbo's surprise, the mansion's interior didn't look as intimidating as its exterior..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. But I haven't given up on this story!  
This fandom just seems to have died down a little bit around here...

To Bilbo's surprise, the mansion's interior didn't look as intimidating as its exterior: Expensive antiques were stylishly combined with less expensive, modern furniture, the upholstery, curtains and cushions sported warm and bright colours, several paintings, portraits and photographs (of family members?) decorated the walls.

"Wow," she whispered in awe as Mr Oakensh... Thorin led her through the hallway and living room into the kitchen, followed by his sister and nephews.

A huge, solid wooden table was laid for five people, the fireplce was lit and a delicious aroma of freshly brewed tea and freshly baked scones filled the room.

"I take it, you like our home," Thorin commented with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I do!" Bilbo answered truthfully, yet out of the corner of her eye she could see how Thorin’s sister raised an eyebrow before turning towards the stove, apparently to tend to the tea and the scones.

Somehow, Bilbo got the impression that this woman didn’t like her.

But why?

Bilbo was just here to assist Mr Oaken… Thorin (!) and help his sister and her kids.

“How do you like the table, Bibo? Fíli and I setted it!” Kíli announced excitedly and Bilbo couldn’t help but compare him to a cute little puppy.

“It’s still _Bilbo,_ Kíli, and we _set_ the table – not _setted_”, his older, blond brother corrected him yet again and Bilbo recognised a pattern while showing the kids how much she appreciated their efforts.

The younger one seemed to be very impulsive whereas the older one was responsible, taking care of his brother. However, it was interesting why none of the adults (i.e. Thorin and his sister) did so. Maybe Fíli had to take over a lot of responsibility from a very young age because their mother was sick and their uncle busy with work.

“How do you prefer your tea, Miss Baggins?” Désirée Oakenshield suddenly asked.

“Oh, erm, just some cream and one sugar, thank you,” Bilbo replied politely while sitting down on the chair Mr Oak… Thorin offered her.

„Here you go,“ Dís said while placing the delicate tea cup in front of her before filling the cups of her brother (with black tea, no cream or sugar) and her sons (some red fruit or rosehip tea, with lots of sugar) as well as her own (black tea, no cream, two sugar and a splash of lemon juice).

Then she passed around the plate with the scones and the jars with clotted cream, strawberry jam and orange marmalade.

Again, instead of one of the adults helping Kíli, this task fell to his older brother.

Bilbo thought it odd, yet she was an only child and didn‘t really have the expertise to judge. And to think of it, she remembered helping her younger cousins as well during family gatherings when they were sitting at the children’s table, so this might just be their family routine because Mr… Thorin worked a lot and Dís was _sick_.

During afternoon tea, Bilbo noticed that Dís only ate little, more focussed on providing her brother with a healthy amount of food, while Fíli almost did the same with Kíli: the small blond boy was more concerned with feeding his younger brother than himself. Yet, whereas Dís was rather tall but slim and Thorin really tall and muscular, Fíli seemed to be rather small but stouter than Kíli, who seemed to be tall for his age and lanky.

_Strange_, Bilbo thought, yet it seemed to verify the theory that your body type does not always correspond with the amount of food you consume.

Well, Bilbo could understand that. Yes, she was rather small and petite yet not skinny and had some curves in the right places, however, she seemed to eat more than some of her cousins and friends who looked plumper.

And at least Dís seemed to be pleased with her appetite.

“Miss Baggins, I can tell that you like my scones, the jam and marmalade,” she commented with a half-smile.

“Oh, yes, Miss Oakenshield, everything’s delicious!” she replied enthusiastically.

Strangely enough, this remark seemed to make Thorin proud.

“Well, thank you for the compliment! Scones, jam and marmalade are homemade. Dís makes almost everything herself. She’s a very ambitious amateur cook,” he explained.

This comment roused Bilbo’s interest. She enjoyed cooking and baking and was somehow looking forward to connect with Thorin’s sister on this level, since she had already earned her employer’s and his nephews’ trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a long time. But I haven't given up on this story!  
This fandom just seems to have quiet down around here...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Shall I continue?


End file.
